Libère moi
by Yohko the demo
Summary: Un ninja doit toujours respecter trois choses: son indépendance mentale, physique et sentimentale.Pour la première, Jiraya sait faire. Les deux autres, en étant drogué et amoureux, c'est plus dur...yaoi, angst, gore, mais aussi du mimichoupi
1. Chapter 1

Libère-moi

Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto

Genre: angst. Comme d'hab. Y a du fluff aussi. Des insinuations yaoi, et du futur yaoi déclaré. Et pis du gore hein, après tout c'est moi qui écris XD

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à Kishimoto, bla bla bla, on aura compris…

Note : Fic spéciale de Nowel rien que pour Fennel mon beau seme, alias Shihodo, allez baver sur ses fics elles sont BIEN.

Note 2: Fic que je reposte paske je l'avais enlevée, désolée si j'ai fait des faux espoirs à quelqu'un, c'est pas un nouveau chap '

* * *

« Hey Jira ! Tu viens, y en a de la bonne chez Mizu ce soir ! »

« Attends-moi merde ! »

« Mais bouge-toi y en aura plus ! »

« T'inquiètes ils me connaissent… »

Jiraya accéléra tout de même le pas. C'était rare, à Konoha, de trouver de la morphine pure. Rare, et dur d'en avoir, heureusement que sa réputation le précédait. Au début, ça avait été dur, mais il s'était vite imposé.

On ne savait pas vraiment qui il était dans les bas-fonds, juste qu'il était un ninja très fort, presque du niveau d'un anbu.

Bien que certainement trop drogué pour être anbu.

Heureusement, les rumeurs le concernant n'étaient jamais parvenues aux quartiers où vivaient les ninjas qu'il côtoyait le jour. Bien sûr certains moyennes classes chargés de faire respecter la loi devaient avoir fait le rapprochement, il n'y avait pas deux adolescents de quinze ans avec sa force et son physique, mais pour l'instant aucun membre de son équipe ne semblait au courant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais au fond, est-ce que ça importait vraiment ? Peut-être qu'Orochimaru le regarderait enfin ?

Il le mépriserait, sûrement.

Jiraya sentit les larmes sous ses paupières et se mordit vivement les lèvres. Puis la drogue entra dans son organisme et il oublia, ou en tout cas essaya.

Morphine, héroïne. Encore d'autres sûrement. C'était une soirée d'éclat, une soirée où l'on mélange tout, où les hallucinations semblent encore plus réelles que d'habitude.

Une soirée de faste et de débauche, de terreur parfois, mais toujours de grosses conneries.

Une soirée idéale pour oublier et se réfugier dans un monde utopique mais plus brillant.

Ses pensées dérivaient de plus en plus à mesure que la drogue se propageait dans son organisme. Il ne pensait même plus, il se contentait de se perdre dans les myriades de couleurs et de sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se glissait d'ombre en ombre, silencieuse et invisible.

* * *

Tsunade s'arrêta devant sa porte, hors d'haleine. Elle contourna la maison et rentra discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, restée ouverte.

Elle resta prostrée contre le mur, les images qu'elle venait de voir dansant dans son cerveau.

Jiraya, au milieu des dealers minables.

Jiraya, une seringue dans le bras.

Jiraya, les yeux fous, dans le même état que tous les autres.

Il était visiblement un habitué. Et elle n'avait absolument rien vu.

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge et l'âme. Elle pleura longtemps, essayant d'étouffer ses cris de rage et de douleur dans son oreiller.

Elle finit par essuyer ses larmes et se coucher, mais elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, pleurant encore par intermittence.

Que faire ?

* * *

« Jira ! »

« Mmh quoi ? »

« Faut que je te parle. »

Etait-ce le ton, les paroles, l'air sérieux de la jeune femme ? En tout cas, l'adolescent terrible sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine.

Il passa tout l'entraînement à essayer de se raisonner, de se calmer, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, il avait été prudent, et même si elle savait, ça changeait quoi ?

Mais quand elle le rattrapa à midi et lui demanda si elle pouvait manger avec lui, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'affoler une fois de plus.

« Mais bien sûr princesse ! »

Elle s'installa en silence pendant que Jiraya fouillait dans sa cuisine à la recherche de restes potables, dissimulant avec une sueur froide les tubes suspects.

« Et voilà princesse, le met du chef ! J'ai plus que du ramen, désolé. Va falloir que j'aille dépenser les sousous du village pour m'acheter à bouffer ! »

« Et le village, il sait ce que tu en fais vraiment de ses sous, ou je suis la seule ? »

« Il sait que je les utilise pour me payer une vie correcte, avec nourriture et vêtements, oui. »

« Et le reste, tu l'achètes comment alors ? Parce que c'est sûrement pas gratuit ? Tu prends l'argent des missions ? Tu bosses au noir ? Tu tabasses les dealers ? Tu deales ? Me dis pas que tu te vends, je crois que je le supporterais pas. »

Jiraya soupira. Mauvais, très mauvais. Garder son calme, surtout ne pas craquer. Rester vague. Essayer d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle sait, ensuite contre-attaquer.

« Je fais comme je peux… Je rends des services aux gens. »

Il la dévisagea, essayant de lire ses pensées, prêt à contrer ses piques, prêt à sauver sa damnation.

Elle détourna la tête la première.

« Comment t'en es arrivé là ? »

« Parle pas comme si c'était une catastrophe… »

Mener le jeu des questions. Savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait. Avoir tous les éléments en main, puis frapper juste.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai vu en train de te shooter à l'héroïne, à la morphine, et probablement à la majorité des drogues existant sur Terre ! C'EST une catastrophe ! »

Elle sait tout. Elle l'a mis à jour. Il faillit paniquer, puis se reprit. Elle ne sait pas tant de choses. Son savoir est trop récent.

« T'as rien à dire, t'es pas ma mère que je sache ! »

Savoir, toujours le même mot. Quelle carte poser. Quel jeu jouer face à elle. Comment l'enfermer.

« Quand un de mes amis va mal, si, je le dis ! »

Ami.

Jiraya sentit son mode automatique s'effondrer et ses barrières craquer l'espace d'un instant. Ami. Pas juste équipier, non. Ami. Etre cher.

Il détourna les yeux.

« Dis-moi, Jira. Dis-moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ouais, je me drogue. Je bois, je fume, je couche avec la première venue. Et après ? »

« Tu sais ce que tu fais là ? Un suicide. C'est rien d'autre que ça, un suicide. »

« Au moins je contrôle ma vie écoute. »

« Tu contrôles rien du tout, et tu le sais ! Il faut que t'arrêtes, maintenant. Il faut que t'arrêtes. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

Jiraya sentit brièvement les siennes, avant qu'elles ne sèchent. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Maintenant il sait. Quelle carte poser. Quel jeu jouer. Les barrières sont revenues, il protège ses conneries, il protège sa damnation. Il la protège. Il les protège tous.

« T'inquiètes, je sais bien. Je suis en train de baisser les doses là, je vais arrêter. Ca va pas se faire en un jour, c'est long une désintox', mais je vais y arriver. »

« Promis ? »

Elle est enfermée maintenant.

« Bien sûr. »

Si facile. S'est-elle jetée volontairement dans le piège ? Peu importe, le résultat est le même.

« S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne. Je préfère le faire moi-même. Je le dirai à Sarutobi quand je serai débarrassé de cette saleté. Peut-être pas à Oro, hein ! »

Rire. Sourire. Plaisanter, mais avec la dose suffisante de gêne. Mener le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« Tu me promets que tu vas arrêter ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok… Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour t'aider je te le promet. »

« Merci, princesse… »

Les barrières vacillent, mais tiennent bon cette fois. Il a déjà signé son contrat.

Tsunade soupira doucement et sourit doucement, puis entama son bol de ramen.

* * *

Jiraya entra dans sa salle de bain. Il n'était pas sorti ce soir. Tsunade le surveillait, il le savait. Elle l'avait laissé la voir, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Peut-être qu'au bout de deux mois, elle avait fini par comprendre quelle dupe elle était, ou quel menteur il était.

Il n'était pas sorti, ce soir, mais il avait ses réserves personnelles à la maison. Il avait tout fini.

Complètement défoncé, il fixa le miroir, paniqué. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son reflet. Il n'avait plus de reflet. Il n'existait plus. Mais il y avait des Créatures, partout autour de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les choses, tout était faussé. Il essaya de fracasser la glace, mais au bout de ce qui lui sembla un siècle d'acharnement à la frapper, il renonça et s'écroula sur le sol.

Puis, lentement, luttant contre les Créatures qui essayaient de le retenir, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il y avait des bouteilles quelque part, il le savait. De l'alcool. Pour partir encore plus. Les Créatures les gardaient, mais il les vaincrait. Il était Jiraya, disciple de Sarutobi et équipier de Tsunade et d'Orochimaru.

Il roula mollement sur le côté et attrapa une canette de bière à moitié pleine. Il n'arriva pas à trouver l'opercule et s'en renversa la moitié dessus avant de réussir à en laper une gorgée, qu'il recracha aussitôt.

La canette vola et une bouteille vide suivit, allant s'écraser contre le mur trop proche.

Il gémit, il y avait des éclats de verre partout, et du sang sur ses mains. Il savait que c'était dangereux, qu'avec toute la morphine il ne sentirait sûrement pas la douleur à temps, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire.

Il réussit par miracle à attraper une autre bouteille. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais il le but. Il ne sentit même pas le liquide qui coulait sur son torse et son visage, ni ses quintes de toux. Il ne sentait plus rien, il ne voulait qu'une seringue.

Il laissa tomber la bouteille et resta là, sans bouger pendant un temps à la fois long et court.

Puis il essaya de bouger, mais son corps se rebella et un violent haut-le-cœur l'obligea à tourner au moins tête sur le côté pour vomir, tordu par les spasmes mais sans ressentir aucune douleur.

Ca n'allait pas, il lui fallait plus, il lui fallait quelque chose qui le fasse voler trop haut pour pouvoir jamais redescendre, il lui fallait quelque chose qui l'emmène loin des horreurs de la vie.

Il gémit à nouveau, mais il n'entendit rien, alors il se mit à crier. Il fallait que la drogue vienne, il ne savait plus où elle était, il en avait besoin.

Il était inconscient lorsque Orochimaru défonça la porte de l'appartement et que Tsunade se précipita dans sa chambre.

* * *

Tsunade s'était endormie, allongée sur trois chaises de la salle d'attente. Sarutobi avait dû s'absenter pour régler une affaire urgente.

Orochimaru, sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Il avait une migraine terrifiante, et l'image de Jiraya, allongé sans connaissance au milieu des bouteilles, des cachets et de tout ce qu'il avait rejeté ne cessait de le hanter.

Il en était sûr, il avait vu des larmes sur les joues de son coéquipier, mêlées au vomi et à l'alcool.

Il y avait des larmes aussi dans les yeux de Tsunade lorsqu'elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Il se planta vivement les ongles dans la main et laissa couler les siennes, qu'il retenait depuis le début de la soirée, en même temps que son sang.

Il fallait qu'il reste fort, il ne fallait surtout pas craquer en ce moment.

Mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était si forte.

Comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Toutes les pièces du puzzle, toutes ses impressions vagues s'assemblaient. Huit mois qu'il le sentait confusément. Huit mois que l'autre idiot se tuait en riant.

Mais le pire était sans doute qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en voulait autant. Il aurait dû en être conscient, certes, il avait commis une erreur.

Mais pourquoi se sentait-il donc responsable de ce qui arrivait à ce crétin ?

Pourquoi s'en voulait-il de l'avoir laissé sombrer ?

Ca n'était pas si grave. L'équipe s'en sortirait sans lui le temps qu'il revienne à un état meilleur.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Il décrispa les doigts et se lécha lentement la main pour essuyer le sang, avant d'essuyer également les quelques larmes sur ses joues.

Une infirmière surgit soudain par la porte comme un ninja hors de l'ombre, et il s'empressa de baisser sa main.

« Vous êtes là pour Jiraya ? Vous pouvez entrer, mais il dort. »

Il se leva sans un mot et s'approcha de Tsunade pour la réveiller.

Mais elle se redressa sans l'attendre et se dirigea vers le couloir. Ainsi, elle ne dormait pas ? Il aurait dû s'en douter. Une erreur de plus. Enfin, elle lui tournait le dos, elle n'avait sûrement rien vu.

Il essaierait de savoir plus tard.

Jiraya était bien endormi, le corps enfoui sous une épaisse couverture. Il avait des cernes immenses, le teint beaucoup trop pâle. Il paraissait même plus maigre.

Tsunade s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui et Orochimaru s'appuya contre le mur au pied du lit.

Et ils attendirent.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans le silence feutré qui régnait dans l'hôpital de nuit, parfois rompu par le passage d'une infirmière.

Le masque à oxygène sur le visage de leur équipier se couvrait périodiquement de buée, en rythme avec sa respiration. Tsunade comptait les secondes à l'intervalle, prête à intervenir au cas où il serait trop long.

Orochimaru, la voyant devenir de plus en plus frénétique, s'avança et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Elle sursauta, puis baissa la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

La question sembla résonner.

« Chut… Pour l'instant on va rester avec lui, et puis on trouvera. »

« On va le sauver, hein ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Sa voix ne trembla pas, son corps resta impassible. Il savait se maîtriser.

Mais l'avenir lui paraissait soudain trop nébuleux.

Et le fait qu'il y attachait de l'importance le déroutait encore plus.

Il s'assit à côté de Tsunade et contempla longuement le visage de Jiraya, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les mette dehors et qu'ils se retrouvent face à un Sarutobi plus ridé que la veille.

« Rentrez. Demain on organisera des tours de garde. »

* * *

Jiraya se redressa précautionneusement et arracha l'aiguille plantée dans son bras. Mauvaise aiguille, quelle ironie.

Il repoussa les couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid. Sa tête tournait, ses perceptions étaient complètement faussées, il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il avait vraiment fait un mauvais trip.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était encore en bas, encore en vie.

Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude : il ne voulait pas rester dans cet hôpital, rester en vie.

Il alla vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Premier étage. Pas facile avec ses sens chamboulés, mais pas infaisable.

Il inspira à fond l'air froid de la nuit, puis monta sur le rebord. Il manqua glisser, mais se rétablit de justesse et regarda le sol. Il avançait et reculait devant ses yeux, et ses mains tremblaient. Il inspira de nouveau à fond, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ses mains lâchèrent soudain le rebord et il s'écroula brutalement sur le sol.

Il resta allongé un moment, le souffle coupé et des papillons devant les yeux. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il se redressa en frissonnant et avança d'un pas hésitant vers le grillage ceignant le petit parc.

Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose qui aurait dû l'empêcher d'y retourner et d'en finir pour de bout, mais son cerveau était un trop lointain souvenir pour y consacrer plus d'efforts.

Il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Ses pensés incohérentes tournaient autour d'un seul mot : drogue.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea devant lui. Il recula, mais trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, le souffle à nouveau coupé.

Un visage se pencha vers lui. Le teint pâle, les longs cheveux noirs, les yeux vivants sous la couche de glace… Orochimaru.

Et puis la glace sembla fondre, et des bras l'aidèrent à se relever.

Voyant qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, le serpent soupira puis le hissa sur son dos. Incroyable ce qu'il était léger, il avait vraiment beaucoup maigri.

Sur le dos de son équipier, Jiraya se laissa aller et enlaça étroitement son cou, rendant presque sa respiration difficile. Il lui semblait avoir identifier ce qui le retenait, qui l'empêchait de partir.

Il posa son visage sur son bras replié, le nez dans les cheveux d'Oro, et ferma les yeux, souriant.

Il était bien.

Le porteur raffermit sa prise et s'avança vers l'hôpital. L'imbécile avait besoin de soins.

Et puis, son corps et son cœur s'affolaient trop à son contact.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il savait que ça n'était pas bon. Il ne devait jamais être trop proche de quelqu'un, c'était trop dangereux, le manque de contrôle trop important.

Il se demandait pourquoi il le ramenait. Il ferait mieux de le laisser partir et mourir dans un coin sombre comme un simple drogué, anonyme. Tsunade et Sarutobi lui en voudraient à mort. Il trancherait en une fois les trois liens qui le rattachaient à trop de sentiments.

Oui, il devait faire ça. Mais pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ?

Il ralentit le pas. Peu importe si c'était dur et peu importe pourquoi ça l'était, il devait le faire.

Mais Jiraya bougea doucement la tête, rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix rauque « Merci Oro… »

Etaient-ce les mots, la chatouille des cheveux de Jiraya sur sa joue, son souffle dans son oreille, son étreinte désespérée ?

Ses résolutions s'évanouirent comme la neige au soleil.

« C'est normal. »

Il remonta par la fenêtre pour ne pas alerter les infirmières et recoucha son fardeau. Ses yeux étaient trop brillants. Il remonta les couvertures, puis allait partir lorsque sa main fut retenue.

« Me laisse pas tout seul… »

Il tint bon.

Trois virgule cinq secondes.

Puis abandonna.

« Ok, laisse-moi au moins fermer la fenêtre.Lâche-moi, je te dis que je reste ! »

Jiraya lâcha sa main à contrecœur, puis la rattrapa aussitôt qu'il revint.

Orochimaru essaya de rapprocher une chaise, puis renonça.

« Pousse-toi un peu. »

Il se glissa sous la couverture, laissant le drap fin pour les séparer.

Le malade se serra contre lui et il fut bien obligé de lui ouvrir les bras.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés, la tête de Jiraya contre son torse, ses lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant dans quoi il s'était embarqué, puis décida de laisser tomber.

* * *

« Orochimaru a quitté son poste cette nuit ! »

« Tsunade… »

« Vous devriez l'engueuler maître ! Et si Jira s'était enfui, hein ? »

« Tsunade… »

« Il abuse vraiment cette fois ! Et où il est maintenant hein ? »

« Derrière toi. »

Tsunade interrompit net la réplique sur le point de passer ses lèvres.

Orochimaru referma la porte de la chambre et fit signe à Tsunade de se taire avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir, suivi par un Sarutobi mort de rire.

« T'étais où bordel ! »

« Dans sa chambre. »

« Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre ? »

« Je le surveillais. »

Pas une hésitation, ton formel voire ennuyé, rien d'anormal.

A part que surveiller quelqu'un allongé dans le même lit et le nez dans son cou n'était pas une position des plus banales.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Tsunade et celui plus moqueur de Sarutobi, il soupira.

De toute façon, ça se reproduirait sûrement.

« Il a essayé de s'enfuir, je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre, c'est tout. Et il aurait pu aller chercher de la morphine dans les réserves de l'hosto. »

« Ah… »

L'histoire de la morphine ne tenait pas debout, tout le matériel étant dûment gardé, même contre l'un des trois grands disciples de Sarutobi, mais il fallait bien une justification, et il se voyait mal avouer qu'il avait craqué devant les yeux trop brillants et la voix suppliante de celui qu'il devait garder.

C'est vrai, on a une réputation, on la respecte.

Un Orochimaru ne se laisse jamais avoir par un Jiraya, si convaincant soit-il.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent dans tout le bâtiment.

« Ca, c'est l'autre pervers… » Soupira Tsunade avant de suivre les deux hommes vers la chambre.

Un infirmier les accosta quelques mètres avant.

« Il est devenu complètement fou, il refuse toutes les perfusions, il a même essayé de tuer le médecin ! »

Un peu plus loin, le pauvre homme haletait, cloué contre le mur. A ses pieds, une enfilade de trous et de kunais plantés dans le sol allant jusqu'à la porte béante.

Tsunade fronça vivement les sourcils.

Orochimaru s'écarta d'un pas, lui cédant le passage.

Elle se jeta littéralement dans la chambre. L'instant d'après, la dernière infirmière se retrouva propulsée dehors et la porte claqua violemment.

On entendit pendant quelques minutes une série de hurlements et de bruits de violent combat et d'objets cassés, puis tout redevint calme.

Dans le couloir, on aurait pu entendre une fourmi éternuer.

Orochimaru sourit, puis ouvrit tranquillement la porte, entra nonchalamment et la referma silencieusement.

La pièce était bien digne d'un lieu d'affrontement entre ces deux-là. Les divers équipements médicaux étaient brisés, le lit en morceaux, chaises et tables éparpillées et presque déchiquetées, des fleurs piétinées répandues un peu partout.

Leur salaire allait être sucré pendant un bon bout de temps, heureusement qu'ils rendaient au village de grands services par les missions accomplies.

Jiraya était recroquevillé dans le coin à l'opposé de la fenêtre, les bras enserrant ses genoux et la mâchoire crispée.

Tsunade était debout face à lui, un pied de chaise encore à la main.

Le serpent lui passa une main dans le dos qui la fit presque sursauter, puis alla s'accroupir auprès de l'adolescent.

« Hey ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre appui avant que son équipier se jette contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour de son corps tremblant et le serra doucement, le visage dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se balancer doucement, et Tsunade vint s'agenouiller auprès d'eux pour caresser avec une délicatesse contrastant sa force le dos de Jiraya.

« Vous allez m'aider ? Me laissez pas tomber, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… »

« T'inquiètes pas… »

La jeune femme lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« On va pas laisser un ami dans cet état » Sourit –elle en ravalant ses dernières larmes.

Jiraya releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Orochimaru.

« Vrai ? »

Tsunade se mordit les lèvres. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe, pourvu qu'il comprenne, pourvu qu'il ne reconstruise pas le mur du « coéquipier » !

Mais il se contenta de sourire doucement et d'embrasser le front du ninja.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, crétin. »

Sarutobi, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, fut presque surpris.

Les yeux de son disciple le plus talentueux mais le plus glacial étaient chaleureux.

Et sincères.


	2. Chapter 2

Libère-moi

Auteur: Yohko the demo

Fandom: Naruto

Genre: angst. Comme d'hab. Y a du fluff aussi. Des insinuations yaoi, et du futur yaoi déclaré. Et de la belle prise de tête, et encore c'est pas ce chapitre le pire

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à Kishimoto, bla bla bla, on aura compris…

Note: Toujours pour mon seme Shihodo, vous pouvez toujours aller baver, ses fics sont toujours aussi BIEN

* * *

« Sarutobi ! »

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'un ninja l'entraînant dans une pièce vide.

Il le reconnaissait, il avait eu de gros problèmes personnels il y a quelques années, et était notamment tombé dans la drogue avant de se ranger et de se marier. Un couple sans histoire, un shinobi de niveau moyen.

Sarutobi le vit fouiller un instant dans sa poche, puis il sortit une enveloppe qu'il lui remit.

« Pour ton élève. »

Il repartit avec un sourire sincère.

Le professeur ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, une petite carte à l'écriture fine :

Hôpital psychiatrique ninja

Désintoxication

Pays des vagues

Il referma sa main sur le papier. Etait-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ?

Il soupira. Jiraya venait de sortir de l'hôpital, et ils avaient déjà dû retourner le chercher plusieurs fois dans les bas-fonds.

Orochimaru restait avec lui en permanence, et Tsunade passait ses journées avec eux deux.

Même si l'entraînement était un approfondissement de leur niveau déjà supérieur à beaucoup des ninjas du village, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il sentait venir la guerre.

Il fallait crever l'abcès.

* * *

« QUOI ? »

« Tsunade… »

« Vous voulez l'envoyer chez les fous ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

« Simplement chez des gens plus compétents que nous pour l'aider au mieux. »

« Comment des imbéciles qui ne le connaissent même pas pourraient l'aider ? »

« Tsunade, s'il te plaît. »

« Je refuse de vous laisser faire. Vous voyez pas comme il s'accroche à nous ? Faut pas nous séparer, il y arrivera jamais ! »

« Moi, je suis d'accord. »

Jiraya leva la tête vers une Tsunade surprise.

« Je préfère m'en sortir pour mieux vous aider si jamais vous avez besoin de moi. Et puis on va avoir besoin de toutes les forces possibles avec ces tensions… »

Le silence se fit.

« T'es sûr ? Peut-être qu'il y a une autre solution, on va chercher… » Hasarda Tsunade.

« Non ! Je… Je peux pas me contrôler, j'y arrive pas, et je refuse d'être un boulet. »

Orochimaru sourit.

« T'es déjà un boulet à la base, ça change pas trop. »

Tous rirent un peu, Jiraya compris.

Puis Sarutobi le regarda attentivement. Il était pâle, des cernes immenses, les cheveux ternes, tremblant de tous ses membres malgré les vêtements chauds.

« C'est ton choix. »

« J'ai choisi. J'irai là-bas. »

Le maître sourit et lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux. Tsunade ravala un soupir.

« Très bien mais t'as intérêt à revenir vite. »

« Avoue que je vais te manquer, princesse… »

« C'est ça ouais ! Même pas en rêve ! »

« Méchante. »

« Taré. »

« Planche de surf. »

« Pervers. »

« Idiote. »

« Imbécile. »

« Gamins ! »

Les deux se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Orochimaru, surpris par son intervention.

Sur le cul, plutôt.

« O… Oro ? S'abaisser à sortir des… Des insultes ? Maître ! Oro a pris de la drogue ! Faut qu'il vienne avec moi ! »

Jiraya se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Tsunade et un regard noir du serpent.

« Aïe ? »

* * *

Personne ne le vit partir.

Bien sûr on jaserait, mais ça prendrait un peu plus de temps avant que les mégères de Konoha n'apprennent que Jiraya était parti.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque l'équipe se retrouva devant les portes du village. Sarutobi partit prévenir les ninjas de garde, laissant ses trois élèves faire leurs adieux.

Tsunade resta de marbre un instant, puis soupira violemment avant de serrer Jiraya dans ses bras. Il hésita, surpris, puis sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle le repoussa ensuite et lui mit une claque retentissante qui le laissa assis par terre.

« HEY ! »

« Ca, c'est pour que t'oublies pas de revenir, sinon c'est moi qui vient te chercher ! »

« Pas ça qui va me donner envie de revenir justement… » Maugréa-t-il.

Orochimaru, souriant en coin, l'aida à se relever. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, et l'échange qui passa entre ces deux-là conforta Tsunade dans son idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux.

Puis le serpent lui lâcha la main après une pression qui fit descendre son cœur d'un ou deux étages.

Sarutobi arriva alors et le maître et son disciple terrible se mirent en route.

Tsunade et Orochimaru restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, puis lorsque les deux silhouettes disparurent dans la nuit ils tournèrent les talons et rentrèrent en silence.

Silence pesant, qui leur martelait la dure vérité : Jiraya était parti.

Et ça serait difficile de vraiment le retrouver, même à son retour.

* * *

_Ouvrez bien vos yeux mes poussins, une lettre de Jiraya le Grand est arrivée !_

_Ca va bien vous ? Miss planche de surf s'est toujours pas faite défigurer pendant une mission ? Monsieur le serpent de glace a toujours pas eu une égratignure ? C'est triste._

_Ici c'est assez bizarre. Les infirmières sont mignonnes mais on nous envoie toujours les infirmiers, et eux par contre ils sont trop laids. Si ça continue ils vont me dégoûter des hommes, c'est nul, j'aurai moins de choix !_

_Ils essaient de nous faire faire des activités normales et saines. Ils sont vraiment complètement tarés, c'est plutôt eux qu'il faudrait enfermer à mon avis ! _

_Heureusement on a quelques heures réservées à l'entraînement, mais surveillés et sans objets dangereux ! J'ai bien essayé de leur expliquer que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, et que non, s'entraîner au combat sans kunaï c'est pas facile, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre._

_Mais c'est pas grave, Jiraya le Grand peut très bien garder le niveau sans entraînement digne de ce nom, ha ha ha._

_Les pensionnaires sont… Fades._

_Y en a bien un ou deux qui essaient de mettre l'ambiance et qui sont plutôt cool, mais ils atterrissent invariablement dans une petite salle noire qu'ils appellent le confinement. Méthode de barbare, et les claustrophobes hein ?_

_Je sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans le bouffe (dégueu d'ailleurs) mais je dors comme une masse. Plus aucune insomnie, tu devrais venir Oro !_

_J'ai des rendez-vous avec un psy deux fois par jour. Me gave de lui parler, en plus il réagit à rien (ou en tout cas à pas grand-chose) c'est même pas drôle. J'ai piqué mon dossier, il paraît que j'ai une personnalité atypique, un possible trouble de la personnalité, un trouble avéré du comportement, une addiction forte à la morphine et moyenne à l'héroïne, la cocaïne, je vous passe les autres c'est trop long et les noms sont trop zarbes. Y a aussi marqué désir inconscient suicidaire marqué, enfance marquée, relation équipe fusionnelle, désir de reconnaissance._

_Je sais pas si ça veut dire que je suis fou ou pas… Je lui demanderai quand je lui rendrai le dossier. J'aimerais bien qu'il s'énerve un peu, ça serait beaucoup plus drôle, on dirait un mort-vivant ce mec._

_Ils arrêtent pas de me répéter que je dois faire des choix. Mais je les emmerde ! Je sais faire des choix moi ! Je vois juste aucun intérêt dans le choix entre ranger sa chambre ou pas. De toute façon le jour où je rangerai quoi que ce soit qui n'a pas de rapport avec une mission, c'est que je serai vraiment TRES malade. Ou alors qu'ils m'auront fait un lavage de cerveau, faites gaffe chuis sûr qu'ils en sont capables. _

_Bon moi je vous laisse, il paraît qu'il faut que j'aille faire un tour en confinement… Ben quoi, faut bien que je fasse le tour complet des lieux non ?_

_Allez, j'y vais. Gros bisous juste paske vous aimez pas ça !_

_Jiraya le Grand_

Tsunade reposa la lettre en soupirant.

« Il est vraiment intenable. Trois jours qu'il est là-bas et il fait déjà des conneries. »

Orochimaru prit pensivement la lettre et la plia soigneusement.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A lui… Je voudrais être plus près de lui. »

Le sourire incrédule de la jeune femme eut du mal à se résorber.

Décidemment, il n'agissait que rarement comme quelqu'un de normal, mais quand il s'y mettait il montrait tant de sentiments…

« Moi aussi. »

Le regard du jeune homme semblait presque douloureux, enfin le peu qu'elle pouvait en voir. Apparemment, ce revirement de situation ne l'avait pas non plus laissé intact. Elle se demandait de quelle nature pouvaient bien être ces sentiments si forts qu'il avait tant de mal à montrer. Il avait passé tout son temps avec Jiraya, il avait dormi avec lui, l'avait aidé et consolé chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin, lui qui d'habitude était si réservé, presque effrayé par le contact humain.

Ses sentiments ne pouvaient être que forts. Très forts.

Ca faisait un bon moment que le lien qui unissait ces deux là, mais la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était développé ces derniers temps était tout simplement incroyable.

« Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'il nous revienne en meilleur état que quand il est parti ! »

Orochimaru hocha doucement la tête.

En meilleur état, oui.

« Tu me diras quand tu lui auras répondu, qu'on envoie les lettres ensemble. »

« Répondu ? »

« Ben oui, il nous a écrit je te rappelle, toute lettre attends une réponse ! »

« Oui… »

Tsunade soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas doué. Puis elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec la fameuse lettre.

Une réponse ? Mais que répondre à un équipier qui vous écrit depuis son centre de désintoxication ?

En tout cas, sûrement pas que son absence vous fore la poitrine à chaque instant, surtout quand vous vous appelez Orochimaru et lui Jiraya.

* * *

_Joyeux imbécile, _

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de te faire punir comme ça dès la première semaine ? Ah vraiment, toujours le même ! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention ou tu vas te faire virer !_

_Enfin, vu comme ta connerie est notoire, tu auras sûrement droit à une marge…_

_La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles planche de surf ou n'importe quel autre surnom à la con, je te jure que je piège la lettre pour qu'elle t'explose à la tête !_

_Et je m'inquiète pas trop pour ta bisexualité bestiale, c'est pas un ou deux infirmiers qui arriveront à te dégoûter de courir jupons et pantalons !_

_On n'a fait que quelques missions B et une seule A, l'administration juge notre équipe trop réduite. Je rêve, comme si on avait besoin d'un ex-intello comme toi !_

_En tout cas t'as deux fois plus intérêt à te magner de revenir, paske j'ai pas l'intention d'en revenir à la garde des gosses des mégères de Konoha ! Alors t'endors pas là-bas et bouge tes fesses d'obsédé !_

_C'est toi qui avais planqué des singes dans les placards du maître ? Paske si c'est le cas t'as réussi ton coup, ils refusent de sortir de chez lui maintenant, ce matin on a essayé de les sortir mais c'est impossible. J'ai vraiment cru qu'Oro allait tous les tuer ! Sombre crétin va !_

_Tsunade qui t'emmerde grandement._

La jeune femme sortit l'enveloppe de sa manche et y rangea la lettre. Orochimaru la regarda faire.

Puis elle tendit la main vers lui.

« Et la tienne ? »

« Je n'ai pas écrit de lettre. »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Je lui envoie ça. »

Il prit un paquet dans sons sac. Plat, rectangulaire, parfaitement emballé.

« C'est quoi ? »

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Jiraya ne bougea pas de sa position, affalé sur son lit au beau milieu du bazar de sa chambre.

Trop impersonnelle, malgré l'entrain qu'il mettait à retrouver son chaos familier. Il manquait quelque chose.

L'infirmier entra.

« Courrier. »

Il posa le paquet et la lettre sur la table. Ils avaient tous deux été ouverts, bien sûr. Ca le mettait en colère, mais hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant, ils seraient capables de l'enfermer pour l'empêcher de lire son courrier.

Il lut rapidement la lettre de Tsunade, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui se dissipa vite. Pas un mot d'Orochimaru. Bien sûr il s'y attendait, mais ça faisait mal quand même. Est-ce qu'il le méprisait donc à ce point ? Après toutes les nuits passées blotti dans ses bras, il refusait de le croire.

Il reposa la lettre et allait se jeter sur son lit pour se morfondre une fois de plus, quand son regard tomba sur le paquet, sorti de son esprit.

Il enleva - ou plutôt déchiqueta – le papier épais qui l'enveloppait et resta le souffle coupé.

Puis son sourire bondit pour mieux faire trois fois le tour de son crâne.

C'était un cadre en métal gravé, composé de quatre kunais entourant une photo.

Une photo de l'équipe. Orochimaru, à gauche, impassible voire ennuyé comme d'habitude, un collier de perles noires autour du cou.

Le collier qu'il lui avait donné en l'honneur de la « journée d'équipe » décrétée par le maître.

A droite, Tsunade souriait de son sourire carnassier qui effrayait tous les gosses du village, faisant le V de la victoire pour mieux exhiber sa bague noire, cadeau assez réticent d'Orochimaru.

Au centre enfin, Jiraya grimaçait, le poing brandi cerclé du bracelet de fer ébène que lui avait balancé Tsunade à la tête le matin même.

Les bijoux avaient tous fini par casser, trop usés, trop éprouvés par l'entraînement et les missions, mais la sensation tangible de leur amitié restait, tout comme cette photo.

Il balaya d'un geste ample de la main les objets divers et variés écrasés sur la table de chevet, et y posa soigneusement le cadre.

Puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

Maintenant, elle était complète.

Tout allait bien.

En fin de compte, Orochimaru lui avait bien répondu.

Il s'attela aussitôt à la rédaction de sa réponse.

Ou plutôt, à la recherche d'un crayon et de papier pour la rédaction de sa réponse.

* * *

_Hey les poussins !_

_Alors, comment va votre vie loin de moi ? Pas trop chiante ? Bien sûr que si, étant donne que je SUIS l'ambiance du groupe… _

_Ma chère miss planche de surf, ce n'est pas à ma tête que ta bombe explosera puisqu'on ouvre toujours mon courrier avant moi, dommage. Pas comme si j'en recevais des masses non plus, à part vous c'est un peu la dèche._

_Les singes, c'était… Nooon c'était pas moi voyons, mais ils voulaient absolument rentrer dans ces placards, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient peut-être repéré un intrus et que c'était des sortes de chiens de garde… Singes de garde en gros…_

_Mais calmos Oro, ils t'ont rien fait ces pov' singes ! _

_Ou alors… Nooon ils n'auraient pas fait… Oh my gode ! (Désolé pour l'orthographe, pure habitude de pervers presque assumé)_

_Je vengerai ta virginité perdue, Oro, fais-moi confiance. Ces singes vont morfler !_

_En fait y a pas mal de mecs aussi tarés que moi ici. Enfin non, pas tant que ça, mais je me sens moins seul._

_Maintenant je sais où sont les infirmières, elles s'occupent des filles ! Et oui nous sommes séparés des filles histoire que nous ne faisions pas de bêtises. Ils tuent dans l'œuf des centaines d'histoires d'amours torrides ! C'est du n'importe quoi, si ils veulent pas avoir de mioches sur les bras, ils ont qu'à nous donner de quoi nous protéger et puis basta !_

_En tout cas heureusement que les capotes circulent sous les tables, paske c'est pas ici qu'on souffre d'homophobie !_

_Faites pas cette tête voyons, tout le monde sait que derrière votre apparence de coincés du cul vous vous cachez une grande connaissance du kama sutra._

_D'ailleurs, vous saviez que tout le monde était bi ? Si si, tout le monde !_

_Bon, je vous laisse, mon psy m'appelle ! Toujours aussi bas de tension lui d'ailleurs, je renonce, j'ai tout essayé ça marche pas._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort avec plein de baves mes petits choux, et merci beaucoup Oro pour le cadre !_

_Vous me manquez même pas d'abord._

_Le toxico sur la voie du repentir, amen._

Orochimaru passa la lettre à Tsunade et resta assis, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il la vit du coin de l'œil s'étouffer de rire, de colère et d'exaspération, puis elle reposa la feuille à son tour.

« Vraiment, il ne change pas. »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiètes. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« … »

Tsunade soupira.

« Vas-y, dis-moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il nous appelle à l'aide, qu'il essaie de nous dire quelque chose en filigrane. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait replonger en plein centre ? »

« Il en a les capacités en tout cas, et la volonté vient quand les effets du manque se font ressentir. »

Tsunade hésita.

« Tu crois qu'il a déjà replongé ? »

« J'aimerais en être sûr. »

* * *

Treize heures.

Heure habituelle des visites, attendue par tous.

Enfin, tous ceux qui attendaient des visiteurs.

Jiraya, Brad, Jôji et Akira n'étaient pas de ceux là.

Alors ils restèrent affalés dans les vieux fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune. D'autres « pensionnaires » retournaient à leur chambre où se préparaient aux activités de l'après-midi tandis que les infirmiers accompagnaient les rares chanceux vers les salles de visites.

Soudain, un des hommes en uniforme vert sombre se rapprocha du petit groupe, dont les membres se préparèrent au sempiternel « occupez-vous, faites des activités, ne restez pas dans votre coin, faites de nouvelles connaissances, nous voulons vous aider, il faut faire des choix. »

Mais il se contenta de faire signe à Jiraya de le suivre.

Etonné, ce dernier lui emboîta le pas. Normalement, les diverses convocations et punitions se faisaient le matin, jamais l'après-midi.

Sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient cers les salles de visites !

Son cœur s'emballa un instant, puis son cerveau se rendit à l'évidence : non, ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Ils devaient continuer à assurer la sécurité du village dans le climat de plus en plus trouble.

Pas le temps de venir visiter un imbécile de shooté incapable de se passer de sa dose de morphine.

Enfin ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ne devaient surtout pas le savoir.

Il entra prudemment dans la pièce. Petite et beige, avec une table et quatre chaises bleues. Une de son côté, trois de l'autre.

Trois chaises…

Maudissant son stupide sentimentalisme, il s'assit et attendit.

C'était sûrement une erreur, il avait hâte de voir la tête de l'infirmier qui viendrait lui annoncer. Désolée et pitoyable.

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Orochimaru, Tsunade et Sarutobi entrèrent, il eut le plus grand mal du monde à empêcher ses larmes de couler une fois de plus.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne leur disait pas dans ses lettres.

Il avait envie de leur dire tellement de choses.

De leur hurler qu'il les haïssait de l'avoir mis là, de ne jamais venir le voir.

De leur murmurer tellement de merci d'une voix cassée par le malheur.

De leur jurer qu'il voulait vraiment s'en sortir, qu'il n'avait que cette idée à l'esprit.

De leur mentir, leur dire que tout allait bien, pour ne pas être un poids.

De les supplier de ne pas le laisser tomber malgré toutes les conneries qu'il pouvait faire ou dire, ça n'était pas de sa faute, il ne savait pas que ça faisait si mal de vivre et d'aimer, personne ne l'avait jamais prévenu.

De pleurer en silence dans leurs bras, tout simplement, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec Orochimaru. Enfin laisser tomber le masque du rire et de l'assurance.

Il avait trop de choses à leur dire.

Alors, il se contenta d'un « hey » d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots contenus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois, désolée pas le temps de faire un beau disclaim, regardez les chapitres précédents!

* * *

« Nous avons été affectés à une mission de surveillance au pays des vagues. » Lui apprit Sarutobi.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus pour lui, alors.

Jiraya s'en voulut d'être aussi égoïste et immature, mais il l'avait quand même espéré.

« Et en plus on va faire de la pub. » Soupira Tsunade en levant les yeux au ciel, comme elle n'avait pas arrêté de la faire durant tout le voyage.

« Hein ? »

« Dans la guerre, plus on a d'alliés, mieux c'est. On va essayer de convaincre le seigneur du pays de s'allier à nous. » Expliqua le maître.

Jiraya fut un court instant tenté de lui expliquer que la drogue n'avait quand même pas démoli tous ses neurones et qu'il lui en restait assez pour savoir ce qui était avantageux en temps de guerre, mais préféra avancer ce qui l'avait réellement fait réagir.

« Mais y a quasiment pas de ninjas ici, à part les rebuts… »

Rebuts comme lui, fous ou complètement détruits.

Détruits.

« Ca reste un allié important, vu le nombre de ninjas qui débarquent ici chaque année. Qu'ils se retournent contre nous est un trop grand risque pour qu'on le prenne. » Intervint Orochimaru.

Clair, net concis, coupant court à toute autre réplique.

Du Oro tout craché.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, puis les infirmiers intervinrent.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Tsunade soupira intérieurement.

Même elle avait pu voir qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ses lettres le laissaient croire.

Trop d'émotions s'étaient bousculées dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les avait vus.

Jiraya de son côté mis un petit moment à toucher du doigt ce qui le gênait tant dans leur mission.

Ils devaient faire de la pub pour le village.

Mais comment une équipe, même la plus forte, même avec un très prochain hokage comme maître, pouvait-elle faire de la pub avec un membre en moins pour cause de cure de désintoxication ?

Cette vérité le laissa un moment perplexe, avec le fait qu'une mission de surveillance dans un coin aussi calme pour une équipe –même réduite- de leur puissance, était foncièrement stupide.

Et il savait aussi que penser qu'ils avaient pu venir uniquement pour lui était encore plus stupide.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, l'image d'Orochimaru le hantant.

Il avait peur de comprendre ce que ce désir de le revoir lui plutôt que Tsunade pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Et ce que ce désir pouvait avoir à faire avec sa dépression latente.

* * *

Le tronc d'arbre explosa littéralement.

Tsunade sourit à Orochimaru.

« Tu progresses. »

« Pas assez. »

« Relax, c'est de niveau plus que supérieur ton truc là… »

« La poigne du serpent spectral. »

« Non ? Mais tu l'as modifié depuis al dernière fois ! C'était pas fait pour détruire à la base ! »

« Je veux voir jusqu'où je peux aller. »

La jeune fille soupira.

Il voulait toujours aller plus loin, trouver ses limites et les dépasser, et ce le plus vite possible, comme s'il ne lui restait que quelques années à vivre.

Encore plus depuis que Jiraya était au centre.

L'un sans l'autre, ces deux-là dépérissaient, ça crevait les yeux.

Hors de question de leur dire bien sûr, ils seraient capables de se braquer définitivement par pure fierté. Bande de machos à la con.

Alors elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre, les réconcilier lorsqu'ils se disputaient pour des bêtises, rapprocher l'équipe à défaut de les rapprocher eux.

Orochimaru se redressa.

« On rentre, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

L'heure de leur visite quotidienne à Jiraya.

Il semblait avoir encore maigri, son visage avait perdu toutes les dernières rondeurs qui lui restaient. Un visage d'homme sur un corps encore trop frêle.

Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient, montrant à leur approche une joie toute enfantine.

Ses yeux avaient toujours été la seule chose capable de le trahir.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la guerre et des tensions, des dernières modifications apportées à leurs techniques de combats, de la pluie et du beau temps, du déroulement de leurs missions.

Ils rentrèrent en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées, sachant qu'ils partageaient les mêmes.

Ils étaient bien convaincus à présent que Jiraya avait replongé.

Mais comment l'aider à en ressortir ? Si même en plein centre…

Le cours de leur réflexion fut interrompu par le maître lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

« On me rappelle à Konoha, et vous avec moi. » Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

« Hors de question. »

« Oro… »

« Je reste. »

« Oro on a pas le choix. »

« Je ne pars pas ! »

Tsunade se recula instinctivement, plus que surprise par cet éclat si différent de son calme habituel, puis se tourna vers Sarutobi.

Celui parut réfléchir un instant, puis :

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Son ton n'était pas froid comme il l'avait toujours été, mais brûlant de conviction et de révolte sous-jacente.

C'était profondément stupide.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait récolter, c'était de se faire mal voir.

Tout ça pour se sentir bien à peine plus d'une demi-heure par jour.

Se sentir bien était mauvais. Ca annihilait tous ses efforts pour se débarrasser de ces bonnes émotions qui l'affaiblissaient.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à refuser.

Ou plutôt il aurait sans doute pu, s'il n'avait pas cédé ce premier soir à l'hôpital, ni tous les soirs suivants.

Il aurait pu, si le visage cet imbécile ne l'avait pas hanté jour et nuit, s'il avait pu sentir autre chose que son odeur et oublier le son de sa voix.

S'il avait pu l'oublier lui, tout simplement.

Il pria un court instant pour que Sarutobi serve ses desseins sans le savoir et le ramène à Konoha.

Mais le vieux singe sourit.

« En fait, je voulais te demander de rester. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent sans voix.

« Il faut qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous reste ici pour le surveiller et l'aider, et vu ce que vous avez partagé tu me sembles le mieux placé pour t'en charger. »

Tsunade sourit discrètement. Elle avait décidemment sous estimé le maître. Il comprenait apparemment assez bien les relations de ces deux-là.

Quand à Orochimaru, il l'aurait sans doute tué s'il avait pu se rappeler de tous ses projets nécessitant la puissance qu'anéantissaient ces stupides sentiments.

Seulement, il était trop heureux et c'était trop nouveau pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

Tsunade et Sarutobi échangèrent un regard complice. Il fallait vraiment les caser.

Sinon, elle les exploserait brillamment.

Pour leur bien, évidemment.

* * *

Treize heures.

Jiraya devança presque l'infirmier dans le couloir des visites.

Il délaissait complètement le petit gang des durs qu'il s'était trouvé à son arrivée depuis que l'équipe lui rendait visite chaque jour.

Mais pas encore assez.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se procurer sa dose de morphine tout seul ici, et Akira avait des relations plus que bien placées.

Il se détestait de continuer ainsi à déconner. Encore plus parce qu'il n'essayait plus de se mentir, de se dire que c'était bon, qu'il diminuait petit à petit.

Il fallait qu'il leur dise.

Il fallait, oui… Mais le simple fait d'imaginer leurs réactions le détruisait un peu à l'intérieur.

Et de toute manière, ils le savaient sans doute déjà. Ils ne les auraient pas au bluff trois fois de suite.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas quand même. Qu'il leur montre qu'il voulait vraiment s'en sortir.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de leur aide. Il ne le pourrait pas tout seul.

Mais si même à l'hôpital il n'arrivait pas à se guérir, comment faire ?

Il interrompit son train de pensée quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Mais cette fois, Orochimaru seul entra.

Il referma doucement la porte, avec ses gestes calmes mais dont on sentait la puissance maîtrisée et vint s'asseoir face à lui.

« Où sont Tsu et Saru ? »

« Partis. Désolés de pas avoir pu te dire au revoir, mais apparemment Konoha ne peut pas se passer du grand Sarutobi et de son équipe légendaire, même si elle va être un peu réduite pour quelques temps. »

Le sarcasme flagrant dans sa voix laissait à penser qu'il dédaignait complètement cette décision.

« Et toi ? »

« Je reste. Je poursuis la mission. »

Laissé pour compte en arrière. C'était complètement stupide de le laisser moisir et Jiraya ne se priva pas pour râler consciencieusement.

Il devait être plus que déçu. Son attitude s'expliquait bien, lui qui voulait plus que tout se rapprocher du pouvoir…

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être égoïstement heureux.

Certes, Orochimaru n'était pas là pour lui.

Il ne lui rendrait certainement pas visite tous les jours.

Mais il était là.

Jiraya ravala de justesse son sourire niais.

Réfléchit deux virgule cinq secondes.

Puis le laissa finalement faire trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Orochimaru lui répondit par un léger sourire amusé, accompagné d'un soupir.

Au fond, il était content que l'autre sourie.

Et contrairement à ce que le morphinomane pensait, il revint chaque jour cette semaine-là.

En fait, ils attendaient tous deux treize heures avec impatience, et parlaient avec passion pendant une demi-heure. Il arrivait même à Orochimaru de rire doucement aux pitreries de Jiraya, ou bien ils s'engageaient dans un débat enflammé sur la qualité de telle ou telle arme ou sort.

Puis, ils ressassaient tous deux les paroles et les actes de l'autre pendant des heures, se flagellant mentalement d'agir comme des midinettes de onze ans.

Puis l'attente recommençait sans qu'aucun puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Sans qu'aucun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit au sentiment de bonheur qui gonflait en eux inexorablement.

Mais Jiraya continuait à se relever chaque nuit, à éviter machinalement les pièges et les rondes pour prendre sa dose aux différents points de rendez-vous avant de retourner se coucher.

Souvent il jouait avec l'idée d'arrêter définitivement, de rester couché, de s'attacher au lit s'il fallait, comme un chat joue avec une pelote de laine. Mais il continuait quand même, par besoin et par habitude, et le fait que les infirmiers étaient bien en dessous de son niveau n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

Seul Orochimaru semblait parfois avoir deviné, à la manière dont il le regardait ou appuyait sur certains mots. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'abordait le sujet, et Jiraya continuait chaque nuit à sortir, et chaque après-midi à suivre l'infirmier avec impatience.

Et puis un jour Orochimaru ne vint pas.

Le jour suivant non plus, ni celui d'après.

Trois jours durant lesquels Jiraya ne parla à personne, resta enfermé dans sa chambre à alterner apathie et crise de nerfs.

Trois nuits durant lesquelles il explosa sa consommation et faillit bien se faire avoir par un garde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire ? Orochimaru ne viendrait plus. Orochimaru en avait assez de lui. Il aurait dû s'y attendre – non en fait, il s'y attendait.

Il essayait de se raisonner, de lutter, depuis le début il n'était qu'un boulet, tant pis, Orochimaru devait s'entraîner comme un malade, dégoûté d'être relégué ici à cause de lui, et alors ?

Puis l'instant d'après il envoyait valdinguer avec fureur tous ses beaux raisonnements. Il s'y attendait mais ça faisait mal, mentalement et même physiquement. Il était amer, il était triste, il se sentait piétiné, pris puis jeté, un simple boulet qu'on va voir par devoir quand on a le temps.

Mais le serpent n'avait pas le temps de venir le voir.

Pas le peine de venir le voir.

Boulet, boulet, boulet. Déchet. Minable. Con. Du début à la fin.

Ses yeux le piquaient bizarrement, mais il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. La drogue le défonçait totalement.

Il n'y avait que dans les bras d'Oro qu'il pouvait pleurer.

* * *

Le ninja se présenta à la réception et signa la décharge pour que les infirmiers restent en dehors de la pièce, puis se laissa fouiller même s'il détestait ça.

Gestes ô combien routiniers, pourtant il était resté trois jours loin d'ici.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait essayé de se prouver. Sûrement qu'il pouvait très facilement se passer de l'autre crétin.

En tout cas il n'y était pas arrivé.

Et il avait réussi à se blesser durant un entraînement tellement il était distrait.

Il s'assit dans la salle et remonta sa manche pour regarder la blessure. Pas infectée, assez profonde mais ne présentant aucun danger majeur. Il avait même enlevé la bande, elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. C'était sans doute cette distraction qui l'avait décidée à revenir.

Mais maintenant, alors que c'était à son tour d'attendre seul parce que Jiraya y avait renoncé, ce n'était pas cette égratignure qui lui faisait mal.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Jiraya vint s'asseoir en face de son équipier, le visage fermé.

Tous deux restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence, puis Orochimaru soupira.

« Je n'ai pas pu venir. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

« J'étais occupé. »

« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Ils se défièrent encore un peu du regard, puis Jiraya baissa la tête.

« T'as quoi au bras ? »

Le serpent baissa les yeux. Il avait rabaissé sa manche hâtivement quand la porte s'était ouverte, et on voyait une partie de la croûte.

« Une coupure. »

« Hein ? »

L'adolescent se leva brutalement, fit le tour de la table et releva la manche d'Orochimaru si vite que celui-ci sentit une pointe de douleur.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« C'est rien. »

« C'est pas infecté au moins ? »

« C'est rien ! »

Jiraya se tut net.

Orochimaru soupira et rabaissa sa manche.

« T'inquiètes ça va. »

« Ouais… »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne contrôlait même plus son comportement !

Le brun vit son trouble. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

L'autre se laissa bercer, savourant pleinement cette étreinte délicate mais si protectrice, qui lui avait tant manqué.

Orochimaru regarda sa main relever le menton de son coéquipier, comme si ses gestes étaient dirigés par quelqu'un d'autre que par lui-même.

En temps normal il aurait peut-être résisté, mais la panique de Jiraya l'avait plus touchée qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, dans ce regard complexe qui lui avait malgré tout manqué.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Baiser chaste, simple effleurement des lèvres.

Jiraya resta immobile. Pétrifié de surprise.

Orochimaru se recula brutalement, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il recula et lâcha son équipier, la tête baissée, puis sortit de la salle, courant presque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

Jiraya ne fit rien de la journée et ne mangea quasiment pas.

Rentré dans sa chambre, il ne cessait de se repasser les évènements de sa rencontre avec Oro.

Le baiser au ralenti, la suite en accéléré parce qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à s'abreuver d'insultes pour ne pas avoir réagi assez vite.

Etendu sur son lit, il réfléchit longuement. Vers minuit il se leva et se prépara à sa petite expédition nocturne quotidienne, puis s'arrêta brutalement devant la porte.

Il revint sur ses pas et fit rapidement un clone qu'il jugea assez rapidement et mit au lit.

Il était temps de rompre cette routine à la con.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers tous les pièges et réussit à sortir tant bien que mal.

Il devait avoir une explication avec un certain serpent.

Ou plutôt, leurs deux corps devaient s'expliquer.

Il se concentra pour se retrouver dans les rues de la ville. Tsunade et Sarutobi en avaient vaguement parlé, et il savait parfaitement dans quel genre de quartier la planque pouvait bien se situer.

La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si Orochimaru y serait ou pas, mais il préférait prendre le risque de venir pour rien.

Il finit par arriver devant un grand immeuble, classique. Il passa chaque étage jusqu'à tomber au deuxième sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Les pièges caractéristiques de leur équipe, que seuls eux quatre pouvaient déjouer en laissant un message avertissant de leur présence.

Il les déjoua avec patience avant de les replacer à sa manière et entra. L'appartement était désert.

Petit et miteux, trop pour trois personnes, Orochimaru avait dû ne serait-ce que changer d'étage.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en attrapant un kunaï. Il apprécia la poignée enveloppée de cuir dans sa main, passa son pouce sur le tranchant de la lame et faillit bien se couper sur le métal froid.

Il attendit ainsi une demi-heure à jongler avec l'arme, puis finit par l'envoyer rageusement se planter dans le mur.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la chambre. Bazar immonde bien sûr, mais ça c'était autant caractéristique de lui que de son équipier. Il s'affala sur le lit, se roulant dans les couvertures froissées pour mieux sentir cette odeur qui lui manquait en permanence.

Il se sentait soudain immensément fatigué, et après sa consommation excessive son corps réclamait la morphine encore plus que d'habitude.

Il se sentait nostalgique, tous les souvenirs de cette période durant laquelle il pouvait venir se réfugier auprès de lui quand il en avait besoin l'inondaient.

Cette période durant laquelle il s'était senti mieux que jamais.

Il avait soudain autant envie de pleurer que si son équipier était mort.

* * *

Orochimaru rentra de son après-midi d'entraînement acharné complètement harassé.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Beaucoup trop, comme d'habitude quand il se sentait dépassé par les évènements.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'était laissé entraîné, et que ses sentiments récents pour son équipier étaient trop dangereux pour les laisser prendre le dessus.

Son esprit calculateur avait ensuite analysé longuement le comportement de Jiraya comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet d'une mission.

Il ne pouvait qu'éprouver les mêmes sentiments, ses actes le prouvaient tous.

Il mit en place sa stratégie, et ne fut même pas étonné de voir qu'il était venu.

Tant mieux. L'explication n'en serait que plus rapide. Avec un peu de chance, il se suiciderait même, vu l'état psychologique instable dans lequel il se trouvait. Coupant tous les liens sentimentaux qui l'alourdissaient encore.

Il ne faiblirait pas cette fois.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, tranquille. Personne dans le salon ni la cuisine.

Il le trouva assis sur son lit. Il avait les yeux brillants et semblait un peu fiévreux.

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, lui sur le seuil, l'autre recroquevillé au milieu des couvertures.

Finalement, Orochimaru rompit le premier le silence.

Ne pas le laisser penser surtout, il le connaît trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Ne pas se rapprocher. Laisser l'espace. Laisser le vide entre eux.

Mais Jiraya comprit.

Un redoutable psychologue, qui les avaient toujours battus à plate couture sur le plan du langage implicite.

Il se leva doucement, avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Orochimaru lui lança un regard noir qui sembla presque l'arrêter, mais il continua et finit devant lui, leurs deux visages à la même hauteur.

Le serpent ne lui montra rien. Pas un sentiment. Pas une hésitation. Pas une blessure.

La main de Jiraya s'aventura vers son visage, se posa sur sa joue et caressa doucement la peau froide. Le pouce erra vers les lèvres, puis les doigts balayèrent une mèche de cheveux.

Orochimaru ne bougea pas. Pas un geste d'encouragement, pas un geste de rejet.

Il lui semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur. Il savait que c'était stupide. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, que son équipier était certes doué mais trop impliqué pour être sûr de lui.

Rejette-le.

Jette-le.

Tue-le maintenant où il sera trop tard.

Mais sa propre main se leva pour se poser sur l'étrangère. Il voulut la saisir, la broyer, la repousser.

Mais il se contenta de la presser légèrement, comme une permission.

Jiraya s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa.

Baiser au début aussi calme que le premier qu'ils avaient partagé, mais que leurs caractères trop puissants transformèrent vite.

Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et une fusion s'engagea, qui les laissa hors d'haleine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Orochimaru avait une main enfouie dans les cheveux de Jiraya et l'autre autour de sa taille, tandis que celles de ce dernier tenaient fermement sa mâchoire et son épaule.

Continuant à s'embrasser comme si le jour ne devait plus se lever, ils glissèrent doucement sur le lit.

Finalement le drogué se réfugia dans les bras de son protecteur, et ils restèrent ainsi tout ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

* * *

Orochimaru se releva juste avant l'aube, entraînant Jiraya avec lui.

« Rentre. »

Le ninja hésita, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Il soupira.

« Si je te laisse tu vas pas revenir. »

« Si. »

« Non. Je te connais. »

« Pas assez. »

Jiraya leva lentement sa main et caressa délicatement la joue de son vis-à-vis.

Puis Orochimaru rompit la distance et le serra violemment dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment qui leur parut pourtant trop court, puis se séparèrent et après quelques baisers de plus le drogué franchit la porte.

Ne surtout pas se retourner.

Orochimaru rentra et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit qui portait encore leurs deux odeurs mêlées.

Il avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse qu'il viendrait le voir chaque jour.

Et il savait qu'il respecterait ce serment.

Puis avec un sourire en coin, il prit une enveloppe, du papier et un crayon, et entama son rapport à Sarutobi et Tsunade.

Formel pour le maître, un peu plus complet pour la jeune fille. Depuis le temps qu'elle brûlait de les voir ensembles, et ce d'une manière si évidente !

Il resta un instant sans savoir quoi écrire devant la page blanche, puis il se contenta de prendre un fil rouge dépassant de la couverture qu'il glissa dans l'enveloppe.

Le fil rouge du destin.

Tsunade comprendrait.

* * *

Jiraya rentra sans problèmes et annula le clonage avant de reprendre sa place dans le lit.

Dans une heure les infirmiers viendraient le réveiller.

Il se tourna sur le côté et laissa ses yeux errer sur les lourds rideaux bleus qui masquaient l'aurore.

Le visage d'Orochimaru se dessina dans son esprit, lui arrachant un de ces sourires niais qu'il exécrait en temps normal.

Mais soudain, alors que son exploration mentale descendait inexorablement, il fut interrompu par des coups violents frappés à sa porte.

Il soupira.

Il aurait dû le prévoir bien sûr, il avait décidé de ne plus toucher à cette saleté de médicament, et son clone n'était pas allé à la réunion.

Ca allait être méchant.

Il attrapa dans sa manche le kunaï qu'il avait piqué à Orochimaru et alla entrebâiller le battant.

Les trois imbéciles étaient bien là, l'air un peu moins shooté que d'habitude.

Mauvais pour lui, ça.

Ils le repoussèrent et entrèrent, l'air menaçant au possible. Il se laissa nonchalamment acculer au lit tandis que l'un fermait la porte à clé.

« Alors, tu veux nous laisser tomber ? »

« Nan, je commence juste à faire ce pourquoi on est tous ici. »

« Oh, mais c'est un bon garçon ça ! »

Il pouvait sentir leur odeur de sueur, de folie, de morphine.

« Pas envie de passer ma vie dans ce trou. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu ressortiras, ils y voient jamais que du feu. »

Jiraya se demanda un court instant pourquoi il s'acharnait à essayer d'argumenter face à des types qui ne reconnaissaient qu'une chose au monde, puis sourit.

Son désir de faire chier le monde le perdrait un jour.

« Alors Jira, faut que tu décides maintenant, tu sais, comme ils disent tes infirmiers chéris… Faire des choix… »

« Ouais, t'es avec nous ou contre nous ? »

« Je suis jamais dans le camp des losers, c'est un principe. »

On essaya de le frapper au ventre. Vif comme l'éclair, il tordit le bras de son agresseur avant de le projeter contre un autre de ses ennemis.

Ils s'écroulèrent. Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, Jiraya apprécia la supériorité que lui procurait son abstinence.

Les trois revinrent à la charge, mais il se jouait d'eux, rejetant sans difficultés leurs attaques trop peu précises.

Finalement, il composa les signes que Tsunade lui avait appris et ils furent littéralement aspirés par le mur, hurlent de terreur.

Il rajusta ses vêtements, satisfait.

Ces idiots atterriraient dans le bureau du directeur, de la drogue plein les poches.

Il alla se recoucher en attendant la sonnerie des réveils, souriant toujours.

Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été bien remplies.

* * *

et la chapitre quatre quand j'aurai les idées! 


	4. Chapter 4

Libère-moi

Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto

Genre: angst. Comme d'hab. Y a du fluff aussi. Du yaoi et du LIME. Et pis du gore hein, après tout c'est moi qui écris XD

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à Kishimoto, bla bla bla, on aura compris…

Note : Fic spéciale de Nowel rien que pour Fennel mon beau seme, alias Shihodo, allez baver sur ses fics elles sont BIEN. (oui je l'ai enfin finie et on est en mai, et alors ?)

* * *

« Il me semble en excellente voie. » 

Orochimaru ne bougea pas, soupirant intérieurement. Il savait bien que Jiraya allait mieux, il le voyait tous les jours et la plupart des nuits ! Non, ce qu'il avait demandé à cet imbécile de toubib c'était – pourtant simple – QUAND Jiraya pourrait enfin sortir ?

Pourquoi le commun des mortels éprouvait-il toujours le besoin de dévier les questions ?

« Excellente, oui c'est le mot, surtout depuis qu'il a mis un terme à ces trafics internes… Nous voulions attendre de voir s'ils s'arrêteraient d'eux-mêmes avec la thérapie, mais ils sont aussi bien sans pouvoir sur les autres pensionnaires, n'est-ce pas.

Léger agacement.

Orochimaru repoussa vaillamment la centaine de jutsus qui se bousculaient dans son esprit pour faire la peau dans d'atroces conditions à ce vieil… Imbécile.

« En définitive on dirait presque que quelque chose a libéré tous les sentiments qui rongeaient Jiraya de l'intérieur. Une sorte de thérapie pour extérioriser ses frustrations et ses peurs… »

Orochimaru tiqua. Il avait extériorisé ses peurs et ses sentiments ? Peut-être, mais sûrement pas en s'amusant un peu avec trois faiblards.

« Le mal-être qui l'avait poussé dans la drogue semble se dissiper. Bien sûr ce n'est pas si simple, les causes en sont nombreuses et pas encore toutes déterminées et il se peut qu'il replonge mais… »

Le médecin perdit ses mots en cours de route et resta silencieux, attendant sans doute une répartie de son interlocuteur.

Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr les conversations. Surtout quand elles avaient pour base une question SIMPLE appelant une réponse BREVE.

« Et donc, sa sortie ? »

« Nous attendons une certaine stabilité sur le plan physique, le corps n'est pas tout à fait sevré, voyons… Deux semaines depuis l'arrêt total, évolution rapide, le plus gros est passé, encore une semaine ou deux et il pourra sortir. Bien sûr il faudra qu'il soit sous haute surveillance pendant au moins six mois, et s'il pouvait continuer à consulter un psychiatre au-delà de ce délai…

« Je vous remercie. »

Orochimaru sortit rapidement, slalomant habilement entre les différentes tentatives de conversation du médecin interloqué par cet asocial fini.

Deux semaines.

Plus que deux semaines.

Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de le dire à Jiraya, sachant qu'il ressemblait depuis quelques temps à un gaz sous très haute pression. Qui risquait d'exploser à tout instant. Qui lui péterait immanquablement à la gueule lorsqu'il lui annoncerait le dernier délai.

Puis il repensa à leur dernier baiser plus qu'enflammé de la nuit dernière, et la réaction de gratitude probable de son amant.

Il regarda l'horloge. Encore une heure avant les visites. Quelle plaie.

Il fit mine de sortir, assomma un infirmier au passage et lui piqua sa blouse avant de modifier son visage.

Bon. Direction la salle des repas.

Ne s'étonnant même plus de son manque de self control il se mit en route. Depuis deux semaines il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à suivre sans poser de questions le mélange d'hormones et de sentiments qui avaient pris possession de son esprit.

Il aboutit dans le réfectoire sans même se tromper de couloir, bénissant les plans que Sarutobi leur avaient confié en cas d'urgence.

…

C'était un cas d'urgence, décréta ce qui n'était plus du tout son cerveau.

Il parcourut la salle du regard, sûr de repérer son amant du premier coup d'œil… Mais il n'était pas là.

Il fronça les sourcils puis accosta un autre infirmier.

« Le jeune Jiraya ? »

« Dans sa chambre, il crise encore. Les derniers effets, toujours les pires… »

« Merci. »

Il réussit pour une fois à se contrôler et marcha tranquillement – sans se précipiter comme un rhinocéros chargeant – vers la chambre de son équipier.

Il frappa, on lui répondit par une bordée de jurons. Avec un sourire amusé, il ouvrit grand la porte tout en restant prudemment sur le côté.

Et évita ainsi les divers objets volants qui allèrent s'écraser contre le mur du couloir déjà marqué par de tels lancers.

Lorsque Jiraya passa au stade au-dessus et explosa une chaise, Orochimaru décida qu'il était temps de sauver les meubles.

« C'est moi. »

« M'EN F… Oro ? »

Les tirs croisés cessèrent. Le pseudo infirmier entra, poussant les projectiles à l'intérieur, et reprit son apparence en fermant la porte.

Et se reçut un ninja en plein estomac.

Caressant doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer, il s'assit sur le lit défait, le ramenant à ses côtés.

Jiraya était pâle comme la mort, lui d'habitude si bronzé et rouge à force de crier et de bouger. Ses yeux étaient encore plus cernés qu'à son arrivée au centre et il avait bien perdu cinq kilos en deux semaines. Comme d'habitude, il frissonnait de tous ses membres.

Orochimaru soupira et s'allongea, son amant toujours serré dans ses bras.

La position lui rappelait toutes les nuits où il l'avait bercé, et cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée… Dont ils étaient ressortis comblés, différents et très, très courbaturés.

La pensée le fit rire silencieusement.

« C'est pas drôle » grogna la bête boudeuse sur son ventre.

« Plus que tu crois… T'as intérêt à te rétablir vite. »

« T'es malin toi, dis-le à mon corps je maîtrise pas trop là… Et merde ! »

Il fut pris d'un autre frisson violent qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Et toujours cette faim à l'intérieur de lui, son corps qui tombait en miettes pour mieux réclamer sa drogue.

Le serpent fut tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait bien maîtrisé les conneries qui l'avaient menées à cet état, mais il décida pour une fois de ne pas être sadique et cruel.

Même si ça aurait été drôle. Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mélange d'hormones et de sentiments qui contrôlait son cerveau et n'appréciait pas que Jiraya souffre.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Rien. T'façon y rien qui y fait, ça fait toujours aussi mal. »

Orochimaru releva le menton de son petit ami et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser fut prolongé et commença même à s'enfiévrer – jusqu'à ce qu'un autre frisson les sépare.

« Et merde ! »

Jiraya retomba le nez dans le cou de son équipier qui admettait une certaine frustration.

Ils restèrent ainsi, parlant peu, principalement parce que le désintoxiquant n'était pas en état d'assurer une conversation pour deux.

Et finalement les frissons se calmèrent, s'espacèrent. Jiraya souffla doucement derrière l'oreille d'Orochimaru, pile à cet endroit qui le chatouillait et le réchauffait pas mal aussi.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'un serpent puisse être aussi chaud. »

« Je suis resté au soleil toute la matinée pour emmagasiner de la chaleur. »

« Pour moi ? »

« … »

« Mais t'es con c'est les lézards qui font ça… »

« … »

« Mon p'tit lézard… »

« Tu répètes ça tu souffres. »

« Ca va j'ai l'habitude. »

« Tu répètes ça je te viole. »

« Oh oui mon p'tit lézard. »

Orochimaru soupira puis se releva brusquement, se détachant difficilement de la prise tentaculaire qui le retenait.

« Reviens ! »

Jiraya tenta l'attaque fatale des yeux d'agneau tondu, mais en vain. Il se leva à son tour en grognant, faillit se ramasser et enchaîna les flatteries à propos de son « état de merde » et de sa « faiblesse à la con », et réussit finalement à rejoindre Orochimaru qui le regardait pensivement.

« M'aide pas surtout hein. »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule. »

« Ton état s'améliore c'est déjà bien. »

« … »

C'était vrai. Pendant plus d'une semaine, Orochimaru avait du s'introduire chaque nuit dans l'hôpital pour le soutenir. Il sombrait dans des délires violents et des crises de nerfs qui le laissaient dans un état apathique tout simplement terrifiant. Son corps s'affaiblissait, il n'avalait plus rien ou vomissait tout, avait des diarrhées qui le tordaient de douleur et alternait fièvres et frissons.

Orochimaru avait été témoin de tout cela, et ça lui avait cruellement rappelé cette nuit où Tsunade l'avait alerté en larmes pour qu'il l'aide à sortir Jiraya de chez lui. Cette nuit où il l'avait trouvé inconscient et avait cru un instant le voir mort.

Finalement ça leur avait à tous servi. Il avait appris à connaître toutes les facettes du boute-en-train de l'équipe, à savoir que derrière la frime, la force et les rires se cachaient aussi la faiblesse, la douleur et les larmes.

Et un gamin autant qu'un homme capable l'instant d'avant de lui donner un plaisir auquel il ne s'attendait pas pour se serrer contre lui en réclamant un câlin juste après.

Ils avaient tous enfin compris le sens du mot équipe, ils avaient su soutenir et aider l'élément faible pour le faire revenir à son état de force.

Il sourit, et Jiraya lui rendit un sourire lumineux quoique un peu crispé.

Et soudain Orochimaru le prit dans ses bras. Ou plutôt se jeta dans les siens, que Jiraya referma lentement, hésitant, avant de lui caresser le dos, cherchant à le consoler sans savoir de quoi.

Puis il lui releva la tête, et pour ce qui lui sembla la première fois le serpent vit son visage non pas comme un équipier, un protégé ou un amant.

Mais comme un protecteur souriant.

Puis il l'embrassa, dissipant l'image. Langue toujours aussi joueuse, corps toujours aussi agréable bien qu'un peu amaigri, communion toujours aussi complète. Vraiment, ils avaient perdu quinze ans.

Il fallait rattraper ça, et vite.

Mais alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le lit et envoyaient une fois de plus balader vêtements et principes ninjas, perdus dans leurs étreintes fiévreuses…

On frappa à la porte.

« CASSE-TOI ! » Gueula aussitôt un Jiraya frustré tandis qu'Orochimaru se détachait de lui à contrecœur et roulait sous le lit.

« Mr Jiraya ! Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît ! »

« MAIS C'EST OUVERT BANDE DE CASTRES DES NEURONES ! »

Instant de flottement, puis le battant s'ouvrit sur un infirmier porteur d'un plateau de nourriture.

Qui se prit un coussin en pleine tête et bascula en arrière, envoyant le plateau sur le guetteur prudemment resté pour couvrir ses arrières, et qui aurait mieux fait d'aller de l'avant.

Profitant de la confusion générale, Orochimaru passa par la fenêtre après un dernier baiser volé à son amant et s'enfuit sans bruit – comme un serpent.

Jiraya alla se percher sur le ventre de l'infirmier baptisé de riz en sauce et plongea le doigt dans un amas de nourriture plus important sur la joue.

« Dommage. C'était bon. »

* * *

« EEEEEEEEEEE TEEEEEEE TELEPHOOOOOONE MAISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » 

« Jira. »

« Oui mon lézard d'amour ? »

« TA GUEULE. »

« Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »

« … »

« EEEEEEEEEEE TEEEEEEE MAAAIS… »

Jiraya fut interrompu par un kunaï le frôlant dangereusement. Il se retourna d'un bond et en attrapa un second au vol avant de se jeter sur Orochimaru.

« Traître ! »

« Toujours. »

« Si c'est comme ça, pas de baise pendant dix jours. »

« Tu peux tenir ? »

« Je suis bi moi monsieur, j'irai me consoler avec une jolie fille... »

« Tu fais ça c'est abstinence pendant dix mois. »

« … Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi qu'as le dernier mot ? »

« Je suis un serpent. Bon, on accélère ? Il faut atteindre Konoha avant la nuit. »

« Quoi, ça te dit pas une nuit torride dans les bois ? »

« Pour rentrer avec de la boue et des feuilles partout ? «

« Tu vois jamais le romantisme de la chose. »

« Si c'est pour des conneries tais-toi. »

« Je boude. »

« … »

« Chuis sûr que si je me tais cinq minutes tu craques. »

« Même quand tu dors tu la fermes jamais cinq minutes d'affilée. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, ok, vas-y parle. »

« … »

Sur quoi Orochimaru s'arrêta brutalement, plaqua Jiraya contre un arbre et lui roula la pelle de sa vie.

Pour la cinquième fois en sept minutes et quarante-cinq secondes.

« Je devrais me taire plus souvent. »

« Bonne morale, on y va ? »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi me plaquer contre le sol et… »

« PAS en forêt. »

« Bon. »

« … »

« Tu te bouges oui ? On a une heure pour rentrer, sinon c'est moi qui te plaque, forêt ou pas. »

« On se bouge. »

Et ils se bougèrent, avec un grand sourire. Enfin, un peu plus grand pour Jiraya. Et un peu effrayant pour Orochimaru, mais ça c'était normal.

« Oro… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux squatter chez toi ce soir ? »

Et tous les soirs d'après ? Rajouta-t-il mentalement, mais ça on verrait plus tard.

« Bien sûr. J'aurais du mal à t'en empêcher. »

Un baiser rapide approuva son choix.

« T'as un grand lit confortable j'espère ? »

« Futon. »

« Mieux que le sol… »

* * *

« Tsu chérie, si je te dis que c'est moi, tu me fais un bisou ? » 

« AH ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? JIRA ! »

Et les surprenant tous Tsunade se jeta des ses bras, manquant les flanquer tous les deux par terre.

Puis elle se recula aussi vivement, essuyant au passage ses yeux un peu humides.

« Tu t'es fait renvoyer hein ? Et toi tu l'en as même pas empêché, bande de mollusques, crapaud de merde va ! »

« Relax ! Oro dis lui elle va vraiment me frapper ! »

« Ca te ferait du bien. »

« Traître ! »

« Toujours. »

Néanmoins il se plaça protecteur devant un Jiraya piaillant plus que jamais.

« Ils l'ont lâché. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« C'est fini. »

« On voulait vous faire la surprise ! » Brama joyeusement le gamin de service en défonçant au passage l'oreille d'Orochimaru.

Qui ne se contint pas plus longtemps et lui cloua les lèvres.

Avec la langue bien sûr.

Jiraya s'étouffa à moitié d'étonnement, Tsunade sourit en se rappelant le fil rouge, le fil du destin qu'elle avait reçu dans son dernier rapport.

Et Sarutobi, qui venait juste de débarquer et n'avait pas vraiment tout suivi, cru à une attaque d'un genre nouveau, ou qu'Orochimaru essayait tout simplement de l'étrangler avec sa langue phénoménale, et s'empressa de les séparer.

Jiraya grogna, Orochimaru cligna des yeux.

Puis ils virent le maître et rougirent.

La mâchoire de Tsunade s'écrasa sur le sol. Oro et Jira.

Rougir.

Sarutobi tiqua. Enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

« Ben on a voulu vous faire une surprise, chuis sorti ! »

« CA je sais merci » soupira le vieux singe.

« Gnié ? »

« Ils m'envoient des rapports tous les deux jours. »

« Oh. »

« Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? »

Orochimaru ferma les yeux brièvement, toutes ses mauvaises pensées refaisant surface. Dans un dernier réflexe de survie de ses sentiments sa main chercha celle de Jiraya qui la prit instinctivement.

Leurs doigts entremêlés, la chaleur revint se loger au creux de son ventre pour chasser les envies de retrouver la solitude familière.

« Et ben rien de spécial, rapprochement stratégique de l'équipe. »

« Stratégique hein ? »

« Ouais. »

Jiraya sourit, Orochimaru prit un air de défi de circonstance. Qu'il essaie de les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Mais Sarutobi se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

« Si vous êtes conscients de la merde dans laquelle vous vous engagez… »

« Ok ben c'est cool ! Bon on va bouffer ? J'ai faim ! »

« Pas étonnant, t'as vu comme t'as maigri ? »

« Désintox' Tsu ! J'en ai chié ! »

« A tous les sens du terme. »

« Maître ! »

Sur quoi Jiraya se rua à la poursuite du maître qui entrait dans le restaurant, suivi plus calmement de Tsunade et Orochimaru souriants.

* * *

« Et là je leur ai fait le coup du mur vivant, je te dis pas la tronchequ'ils tiraient… Un autre ramen please ! » 

« Non. »

« Mais Oro… »

« Tu vas te rendre malade encore. »

« Mais Oro… Faut que je grossisse j'ai plus aucune fringue ! Je sais que tu me préfères à poil mais pour les missions ça va être la dèche. »

Tsunade s'étrangla à moitié de rire et vida frénétiquement trois verres d'eau tandis qu'Oro dédiait son plus beau regard noir à un Jiraya presque innocent.

« Votre vie privée ne regarde que vous, grogna le maître d'une voix à peine enrouée. Quant aux missions… »

« Chuis opé là, j'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner ! Bon, peut-être encore une semaine mais… »

« Tu reprends dans un mois. »

« UN MOIS ! Nan mais sérieux vous êtes pas sérieux là ! »

« Je veux que Tsu et Oro reprennent complètement ton entraînement, et vous avez une mission d'infiltration très importante dans un mois. »

« Du genre ? »

« Assassinat. »

« Sérieux ? »

Cri du cœur de Tsunade et Jiraya. Orochimaru resta de marbre. Sarutobi le soupçonnait intérieurement de s'être proprement débarrassé de pas mal de monde en mission, mais n'avait jamais pu le prouver.

« Bon, rentrez chez vous. Je suppose qu'Oro et Jira… »

« Vont rentrer et vivre leur vie privée qui vous étrangle ensembles, oui. »

« JIRA ! »

« Oui ? »

* * *

« Oro… » 

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

« C'est quoi cette question con ? »

« Ben… »

Orochimaru soupira et se releva sur un coude, contemplant son amant couché à côté de lui qui hypnotisait vaillamment le plafond.

« Hey. »

Jiraya tourna doucement la tête, ses yeux tombant au passage sur le torse pâle et divinement musclé révélé par le drap qui avait glissé.

« A ton avis, pourquoi je le fais ? »

« Parce que tu tiens un peu à moi ? »

« Je croyais que t'étais contre la fausse modestie ? »

« Vois pas le rapport. »

Le serpent poussa un nouveau soupir et se coula à côté de lui, se frayant un passage entre ses bras.

Jiraya sembla un instant surpris, puis referma son emprise sur lui, recouvrant soudain une fierté et un instinct de protection qui l'avaient quitté depuis bien longtemps, peut-être bien avant sa première dose de drogue.

« Peut-être que je fais tout ça parce que je suis pas si fort. »

Les mots sortaient difficilement de la bouche d'Orochimaru.

« Peut-être que je fais tout ça parce que tu m'as flanqué une trouille monstre. »

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et s'entrelacèrent d'instinct.

Puis Orochimaru se retourna et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux et tendre, pas enfiévré et incontrôlé comme d'habitude.

« Et sûrement parce que j'ai du perdre mon cerveau à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Oro qui fait de l'humour ? Ok, c'est une attaque ennemie. Avoue. »

« Jamais. »

« Dis-le… »

« Je… »

« Allez ! »

« Je t'aime. »

Jiraya en resta bouche bée, complètement largué. Orochimaru voulut se dégager pour aller ruminer ses conneries et chercher son cerveau en paix, mais d'instinct l'ancien drogué resserra sa prise.

« Je savais pas que tu pouvais dire ça »

« … »

« Mais bon, je savais pas non plus le nombre de trucs que tu pouvais faire avec ton corps. »

« … »

« Je t'aime ok ? Je croyais que tu le savais déjà. »

Sous les petits baisers qu'il lui parsemait dans le cou, Orochimaru finit par se détendre et sourire.

« Je savais pas qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi bien. »

Jiraya sourit devant l'aveu et reprit sa petite entreprise.

« Pourquoi tu as commencé ? »

« Commencé quoi ? »

« La morphine. »

Il le sentit se raidir, ses lèvres s'écartèrent de lui. Les rôles s'échangeaient instantanément.

Mais il le refusa et s'accrocha à ses bras, le forçant à l'enserrer.

« Raconte. »

« Je sais pas trop… Je comptais sur le psy pour me le dire mais apparemment c'est à moi de faire tout le boulot ! »

« Je peux t'aider. »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. A quoi ça sert, maintenant c'est fini ! »

« Jira… »

« Chuis sérieux. »

Orochimaru soupira. Que ferait Tsunade à sa place ?

Elle lui foutrait une baffe. Mauvaise idée.

« T'as pas con, tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai. »

« … »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Les yeux fermés bien sûr mais… »

« Alors raconte. »

Jiraya soupira, hésita encore, puis se traîna pour qu'ils se retrouvent allongés face à face, les mains toujours soudées.

« Je me sentais faible et con, je plongeais, j'avais peur de pas vous valoir, peur de pas compter pour vous, pour personne… »

« Mais on avait le même niveau. »

« Tu sais très bien que non. Et moi je bossais comme un taré. »

« Mmh. »

« Et puis j'ai toujours été seul, ça m'a fait bizarre de me retrouver en équipe. Quelle merde de tomber sur deux psychopathes… »

« Ca peut avoir des avantages. »

« Ouais au moins chuis sûr que tu vas pas me tromper. »

« … »

« Roh ça va. Et puis, rêver jour et nuit d'un serpent dans son lit, ça finit par déstabiliser. »

« Hein ? »

« J'avoue, j'avais pas vraiment des fantasmes hétéro à l'époque. Et puis un jour tout s'est trop accumulé et ça a pété. D'abord c'était l'alcool, puis après on m'a proposé de la came, et c'est tellement plus simple d'oublier, surtout que j'assurais quand même en mission… »

Sans rien dire, Orochimaru l'embrassa. Qu'il regrettait toutes ses conneries, tout ce gâchis.

Et pourtant ça leur avait servi, ils étaient plus soudés que jamais. Ils s'étaient redécouverts.

Jiraya finit par s'endormir en souriant, apaisé. Dans les bras d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru qui s'endormit à peine avant lui. En sécurité. Recroquevillé contre Jiraya.

Le lendemain Tsunade décida de se laisser attendrir devant le spectacle et les réveilla en douceur au lieu de leur balancer un seau d'eau à la figure.

* * *

Jiraya inspira à fond. Il savait où était Tsunade, elle était toujours la première qu'il repérait. Restait à trouver Orochimaru, qui devait sûrement la couvrir. Il fallait l'éliminer d'abord, puis Tsunade. 

Deux pièges à droite qui traçaient un chemin. Guet-apens. Pour pouvoir à la fois avoir vue sur les pièges et couvrir son équipière, il devait être…

Là, dans ce bosquet. Détourner les yeux comme s'il regardait simplement le paysage alentour.

Quatre caches possibles. Cherche un autre indice, n'importe quoi…

Le vent. Qui pourrait déporter un peu trop le kunaï.

Avec un sourire, il se lança, envoya un couteau dans le fourré opposé à celui où se trouvait le serpent.

Et un autre dans l'ombre du premier, qui déployait une longue chaîne.

Orochimaru se déplaça comme il l'avait prévu tandis que Tsunade lui envoyait un kunaï. Ils sortaient, parfait.

Une transmutation plus tard il était sur Orochimaru et le ceinturait, le menaçant de son arme.

Son amant trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne Tsunade en otage.

Mais bien vite il commença une incantation, trop tard : Jiraya s'était dérobé pour menacer la jeune fille, à peine trop découverte.

« Ok lézard de mes rêves, maintenant tu me files les clés.

Orochimaru resta de marbre un instant.

Puis éclata de rire tandis qu'un ultime piège se dévoilait pour envoyer bouler le crapaud à terre.

Il grogna, le nez dans le sable.

Puis une clé atterrit devant lui.

L'enjeu de l'entraînement.

Le double des clés de la maison d'Oro.

« Je me suis ramassé… »

« Non, t'aurais été en équipe tu nous aurais eu. »

Le grand sourire revint sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'emparait vivement de la clé.

« En gros c'est ok ? »

« C'est jamais ok ! Ca sera ok le jour où t'arriveras à latter les cinq hokages réunis ! » S'époumona Tsunade.

« Mais attend, à nous trois on vaut largement les cinq vieux ! »

« Imbécile. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui », approuva calmement Orochimaru.

« Toi t'es pas objectif c'est le mec à qui tu viens de donner les clés de ta maison qui parle. »

Regard de la mort qui tue lentement en appréciant les cris poussés sous la torture.

« Jira calme-le. »

« Viens là mon p'tit lézard. »

« La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. »

Sur quoi Jiraya et Tsunade explosèrent littéralement de rire tandis que la dite blanche colombe s'accordaient un sourire d'autodérision.

« Alors là le coup de la blanche colombe t'es le premier à me le faire. »

* * *

« Mission les trois balèzes ! » 

« Zin, arrête avec tes surnoms débiles. » Soupira Orochimaru qui devenait étrangement sociable, allant même jusqu'à parler aux gens !

« MISSION ! Qui que quoi dont où comment ? »

« Sarutobi vous appelle à la porte Ouest dans cinq minutes. Avec tout le paquetage pour au moins un mois. »

Ils se hâtèrent hors du café, ne laissant même pas Zin finir sa phrase.

« Un mois, un mois… C'est la fameuse mission avancée non ? Il nous sous-estime, quinze jours ça suffira bien ! » Râla Jiraya.

« C'est ton choix mais si tu pues tu m'approches pas. » Signala aimablement Orochimaru

« Maniaque. »

« Crade. »

« Bon on arrête la scène de ménage là. Tout de suite ! » Lança Tsunade en tournant pour rentrer chez elle.

Les paquets furent vite faits et Jiraya prit quand même soin de prévoir pour un mois. Oro était peut-être maniaque au possible mais tenait son contentement entre ses mains, autant ne pas le contrarier.

Sarutobi les attendait à la porte et Tsunade débarqua à la seconde où ils arrivaient. Le maître leur remit le rouleau contenant les précisions de leur mission et s'excusa presque de les envoyer tuer à leur âge. Mais nul n'avait besoin de s'excuser, ils étaient des ninjas et adultes depuis longtemps. Et puis avec les tensions, personne n'avait vraiment le choix.

Ils partirent ainsi après avoir pris connaissance des termes exacts de leur premier assassinat officiel.

Un seigneur de province sans grande importance, mais maître du commerce maritime d'une assez grande partie de la côte. Important donc de le remplacer par un pantin au service de Konoha, surtout qu'il semblait bien plus favorable aux ennemis du village.

Infiltration d'au moins un membre de l'équipe serait nécessaire vu le nombre d'informations qu'ils avaient. Le maître avait mis en place la couverture parfaite : la fille d'un lointain seigneur d'au-delà les mers, avec son grade du corps, venue quémander ses faveurs.

Ce serait Tsunade et Orochimaru, tandis que Jiraya leur procurerait tout ce qu'il leur était nécessaire de l'extérieur.

La route se passa sans encombres. Ils firent un détour en bateau pour arriver par le port et entrèrent dans le village.

Le roi était fêtard. Et surtout adulait les orgies.

Orochimaru changea aussitôt les rôles : Tsunade et Jiraya à l'intérieur, lui-même en soutien.

Mais ça n'était pas vraiment les fêtes au palais qui avaient motivé son choix. Non, plutôt les deux dealers qu'il avait repéré dès leur arrivée, et qui devaient sans doute être beaucoup plus nombreux en ville.

Jiraya les avait vus aussi, il le savait, ainsi que Tsunade. Aucun d'eux ne souleva d'objections, Tsunade se promettant de toujours savoir où était Jiraya, et ce dernier sourit à Orochimaru avec reconnaissance.

Puis ils se séparèrent, et les deux infiltrés se rendirent au palais.

Jiraya grogna quand même un peu de ne pas pouvoir voir Orochimaru tous les jours, mais il se tut devant le regard noir de Tsunade.

* * *

Dernier jour. Dernière orgie du mois, toujours la plus grandiose. Celle qui signerait la mort du seigneur. 

Tsunade et Jiraya en était aussi soulagés l'un que l'autre, et même Orochimaru avait été tendu tout le mois.

Il avait pu se faire engager comme coursier pour se rapprocher des deux autres durant le festin.

Toutes les prostituées et tous les garçons de plaisir avaient été recrutés, et le nombre de denrées qui entraient aux cuisines aurait pu nourrir le village entier pendant trois jours, sans compter le prix de la décoration de l'immense salle de banquet, refaite tous les mois.

Et bien sûr, la majorité des personnalités importantes du pays étaient invitées.

Tsunade finissait de se préparer tandis que Jiraya, déjà richement habillé, allait et venait dans la pièce.

« Tu crois qu'il va marcher ? »

« Bien sûr, on parle du mec qui organise des orgies tous les mois et a un contingent permanent de putes au palais. »

« Y a pas que des femmes dans ses putes. »

« Et alors, il fait pour ses proches aussi. T'as bien vu les deux qui entraient dans sa chambre la semaine dernière. »

« Il est bi Tsu ! Suffit qu'il ait pas envie d'une femme ce soir et ça foire. »

Tsunade tourna la tête de son miroir et contempla Jiraya qui s'était arrêté de faire les cent pas.

« T'as une meilleure idée ? »

« Ouais, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu veux y aller ? »

« Nan. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est juste entrer dans sa chambre. »

« Oui. »

« Donc le mieux, ce serait de lui présenter quelqu'un d'assez androgyne pour passer à la fois pour un mec ou une fille, selon son état d'esprit. Tu me suis ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Et il faut que ça soit un cadeau de notre part. Pour qu'il ait confiance. »

« Mais il nous connaît tous les deux et… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent soudain.

« Tu veux dire… Oro ? »

« Tu connais quelqu'un de plus androgyne ? »

« Il va jamais vouloir. »

« Mission. Il acceptera. »

* * *

Orochimaru était tout simplement sublime. 

Il avait légèrement maquillé ses traits, revêtu un kimono à moitié transparent et attendait, le visage caché dan l'ombre.

Et Jiraya, qui attendait avec lui que Tsunade présente son « cadeau » au roi avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le plaquer contre le mur.

Un rapide coup d'œil et un sourire d'Orochimaru le firent se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de les faire attendre tous les deux dans une pièce déserte.

Porte de communication avec la salle du banquet grande ouverte ou pas.

Orochimaru se déplaça dans l'angle mort de la salle et Jiraya le suivit, presque hypnotisé. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Orochimaru détourna la tête.

« Non. » Souffla-t-il.

Jiraya comprit aussitôt et se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou. Du poison caché sous sa langue.

Orochimaru rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser un plus libre accès, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de plaisir tandis que les lèvres chaudes de Jiraya avivaient une frustration d'un mois entier.

D'instinct ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, excitant davantage leurs membres dressés.

Jiraya parcourut son torse de la langue avec des grognements explicites tandis que ses mains plongeaient déjà entre les cuisses du serpent cambré, à deux doigts de hurler, mission ou pas.

Il se crut en enfer lorsque la bouche de son amant vint l'embrasser à un endroit plus que sensible et réussit difficilement à rester silencieux tandis que Jira continuait sa luxurieuse torture, bougeant ses hanches pour mieux atteindre la jouissance.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir contre le mur, essoufflés. Puis Jiraya l'embrassa sur le nez à défaut de la bouche interdite.

« La suite quand on sera sortis de là. »

« Compte sur moi. » Souffla le serpent qui commençait déjà à se rhabiller correctement.

« Attends. »

Jiraya rajusta son col puis ils revinrent à leur place initiale.

Professionnels malgré leur envie ravivée de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Enfin Tsunade entra, suivie du seigneur en personne, qu'Orochimaru suivit docilement.

Jiraya se tourna vers Tsunade.

« Allez on retourne au banquet. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? T'es encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. »

« Rien rien princesse… »

« Tu m'appelles princesse quand t'es de bonne humeur et ça fait trois semaines que ta frustration monte. »

« Ben elle est redescendue. »

« Si vous vous étiez fait choper… »

« On est des pros de la débauche discrète alors. »

« Débile. »

* * *

Le seigneur sortit de sa chambre avec l'air un peu perdu. 

Tsunade et Jiraya échangèrent un regard rapide tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

« Mademoiselle, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre cadeau ! »

« Vous a-t-il plu, monseigneur ? »

« Une vraie merveille ! Un rêve ! »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. »

« Je voudrais vous accorder une faveur en retour… Venez, suivez-moi. »

Il les entraîna, toujours entouré de ses deux gardes vigilants.

Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers des favoris, que seule une élite pouvait fréquenter, et dont ils savaient qu'ils comprenaient les deux harems, une petite salle de banquet et diverses chambres.

La salle de banquet fut ouverte, et Jiraya retint de justesse un cri.

Partout de la drogue, et allongés sur des lits ou à même le sol des hommes et des femmes en train de délirer et de s'injecter divers produits.

Le seigneur les conduisit au centre de la pièce et s'allongea sur un luxueux lit tandis que deux ou trois jolies femmes très peu vêtues s'approchaient avec des boîtes richement ornées contenant un mélange de tout.

Il fit rapidement son choix puis se laissa injecter les produits.

« Prenez-en, vous aussi, vous verrez c'est divin… Au fait, j'ai renvoyé votre petit putain, il a vraiment une bouche délicieuse mais est d'un farouche… Enfin, rien que pour la bouche vous méritez récompense, tenez, morphine… »

Jiraya frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tandis que le spectacle et ses vieilles addictions lui montaient à la tête. Une femme à moitié nue et complètement défoncée lui tendait langoureusement une seringue tandis qu'un homme commençait à le déshabiller.

Il voyait vaguement Tsunade repousser d'autres drogués mais son esprit ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que la seringue, les gestes précis et si simples, le garrot qui enserrait déjà son bras…

Puis soudain Tsunade fut devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Pardonnez moi sire, mais toute drogue m'est interdite. »

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? »

« Mon état de santé trop fragile… J'aurais ardemment désiré jouir de vos faveurs mais je dois sous peine de mort obéir à mon médecin. »

« Que dalle ! Piquez-les ! » S'égosilla l'homme avec des yeux fous, et le refrain fut aussitôt repris par la foule enflammée.

Jiraya tombé à terre et voulut se débattre pour sauver Tsunade, mais déjà on le ceinturait, et certains hommes avaient une force extraordinaire. Le garrot se resserrait autour de son bras et il vit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ses veines. A côté de lui Tsunade hurlait et réussit à trancher une gorge, mais elle se retrouva vite submergée.

Puis on les laissa là, les clameurs s'éteignant tandis que la drogue se propageait dans leurs veines et que tout perdait de l'importance.

Pourvu que Tsunade n'ait pas eu un shoot trop fort. Pour lui morphine, vieille ennemie, il en reconnaissait les effets.

Puis son esprit se perdit dans les méandres de son brouillard intérieur.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était couché dans l'immense chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Frissonnant et courbaturé, il s'empara d'une couverture. 

Puis la soirée de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et il ne retint que de justesse le contenu de son estomac.

Tsunade était allongée sur le lit, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas été occupé que par elle.

Il s'assit sur les draps froissés et la contempla, forçant sa mémoire malgré la migraine.

Piqués de force. Ils étaient restés dans celle salle un certain temps, et il avait… Non, il n'avait rien fait. Puis on les avait traînés ici, puis Tsunade avait commencé à faire des avances à un homme…

Elle avait couché avec cet homme. Et lui les avait regardé en rigolant.

Bon sang, on avait vraiment dû lui administrer une dose de cheval pour qu'il ne réagisse pas ! Et Tsu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient donné ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir…

Soudain elle bougea, cligna des yeux en grognant.

« Jiraya ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Puis soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle pâlit brutalement.

« Oh non… Oh mon dieu non ! »

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle se recroquevilla, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Doucement Jiraya la recouvrit avec un drap, puis enserra ses épaules et la berça comme un enfant qui sort d'un cauchemar, murmurant des mots sans suite à son oreille.

Puis elle finit par arrêter de trembler et se leva, se drapant dans le drap, essuyant pensivement ses joues.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Soupira-t-elle.

Jiraya resta dans la chambre, aux aguets, prêt à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect.

Mais non, elle émergea habillée et coiffée, l'air décidé.

« Prépare-toi, on se casse. »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Tout de suite. »

* * *

Orochimaru était au lieu de rendez-vous convenu, où il campait. 

Il ne dit rien à leur arrivée, puis au bout de quelques secondes d'observation ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ils lui dirent tout. Il écouta sans parler, sans bouger.

Puis il s'approcha sans gestes brusques et les prit dans ses bras.

Ainsi soudés tous les trois, il leur semblait que tout allait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Que leur équipe pouvait faire face quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'aucun d'eux n'avait failli, que l'horreur s'estompait.

Puis avec un sourire Jiraya vola un baiser à Orochimaru, puis embrassa Tsunade, imité à leur grande surprise par le serpent.

Et c'est en riant doucement pour chasser les démons qu'ils reprirent la route pour Konoha.

Le soir même, Orochimaru prit sa revanche en faisant hurler de plaisir son amant, qui se prit une baffe monumentale de Tsunade le lendemain matin pour « lui apprendre la discrétion bordel de merde ! »

Deux jours plus tard, le seigneur usé par le poison d'Orochimaru mourut d'une overdose.

Le sourire de maniaque de Tsunade faillit battre celui du psychopathe de service.

A la fin de la semaine, Jiraya emménagea pour de bon chez son amant, défrayant une fois de plus la chronique avec les rumeurs qui couraient à leur sujet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien s'en foutre !

* * *

Je remercie vivement les Guns N' Roses pour avoir fait des chansons aussi parfaites et qui m'ont autant motivé pour taper tout ça, et je remercie mes petites cousines de dix ans de pas être venues lire par dessus mon épaule pendant que j'écrivais le lime, je veux pas être celle qui les aura définitivement perturbées (garde ses illusions lol)

Pour toi Seme d'amour!


End file.
